My Love
by percabethforever2511
Summary: A poem from Percy's POV. It is for Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1: Percy POV

"My name is Percy Jackson and this is a poem for Annabeth.

**A**ngel you are, Annabeth

_**N**_ature is at your feet

**_N_**ight and Dawn I wait for you.

_**A**_t my heart you will be.

**_B_**elieving in you I will do.

**_E_**ither I choose you or my life.

_**T**_he choice that I choose is you.

**_H_**aving you as my **_Girlfriend _**is my life."

I am the one who created this poem from Percy's POV. I hope all of you readers will like. Please comment/review.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth POV

**_Annabeth POV_**

**__**_**P**_ercy, you are my love.

_**E**_ach time I see you I feel shy.

_**R**_elief poured through me when you had chose me.

_**C**_amp Half-Blood is where I met you.

_**Y**_ou are the one I love, boyfriend.

This poem is in Annabeth's point of view.


	3. Chapter 3: Percy POV

(Chapter 3)

**_Percy POV_**

**__**_**A**_ _smart girl is my girlfriend._

_**N**__ight and Dawn we fight, but still you are my love._

_**N**__ever I will forget you._

_**A**_ _couple we will be._

_**B**__elieving you I will live._

_**E**__ach and everyday I am willing to see you._

_**T**__he day I saw you, I fell in love with you._

_**H**__owever there might be differences between us._

**_ I will always love you._**


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth POV

(Chapter 4)

**_Annabeth POV_**

**__**_**P**__ercy, I love as well._

_**E**__ven though we fight a lot, it looks like we are meant to be._

_**R**__ising from the water, you are._

_**C**__oming right at me._

_**Y**__ou take me into your hands like I'm a precious gem._


	5. Chapter 5: Calypso POV

(Chapter 5)

_**Calypso POV**_

_**P**__ercy, you are my crush._

_**E**__very time I see you, I start to blush._

_**R**__elief goes through me when I see your green eyes. _

_**C**__olour blue is your favourite colour, so it's mine as well._

_**Y**__ou are my life, Percy._

_**J**__ason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Frank and Hazel are my friends, but you are my love._

_**A**__s you talk, I dance._

_**C**__oming right at me with flower in my dream._

_**K**__ing and Queen we'll be._

_**S**__ongs ring in my ear when I hear you speak._

_**O**__pening my mind to you._

_**N**__ever letting you go._


	6. Chapter 6: Leo POV

(Chapter 6)

_**Leo POV**_

_**R**__eyna, I love you._

_**E**__very time I see you, my brain melts._

_**Y**__ou are my love, you are my life._

_**N**__ever I will let you go._

_**A**__ngel you are, my love._

_**I love you!**_

_****_Hope you guys all like it.


	7. Chapter 7: Reyna POV

(Chapter 7)

**_Reyna POV_**

**__**_**L**__eo, you are my future._

_**E**__ven when you are goofy._

_**O**__ff and On my mind runs thinking about you._

_**I Will Always Love You!**_

_****_**Hope you guys all like this one. My friend and I think Leo and Reyna would make a cute couple. It is only our opinion. I don't mind if you guys have other opinions. Please comment/review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Percy POV

(Chapter 8)

**_Percy POV_**

**__**_**C**__alypso, I do like you, but not as love._

_**A**__ll the time I see you, my heart beat, beats fast._

_**L**__ove is not the word, but I know._

_**Y**__ou are just a friend, but nothing more._

_**P**__retty you are, but not my girlfriend._

_**S**__ometimes I think it's you, but it's not._

_**O**__ften I fall for you, but not this time._

_**Just Friend, nothing more.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Jason POV

(Chapter 9)

**_Jason POV_**

**__**_**P**__iper, you are my spring breeze._

_**I**__ feel relaxed when I hear your voice._

_**P**__retty you are even when you are not wearing make up._

_**E**__very time I see you I feel like I'm melting through the ground._

_**R**__eyna or you I will choose._

_**I choose you, my LOVE!**_

_**Hi, guys! Hope you guys all like it. Sorry I couldn't update this fast. Hope you guys will like it.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Piper POV

Lightening

(Chapter 10)

_**Piper POV**_

_**J**__ason, the day I saw you I fell in love with you. _

_**A**__ lightening you are._

_**S**__ometimes I feel you are right behind me, but when I look behind me you are not there. _

_**O**__f many winds no one can't separate you and me._

_**N**__ever in my life I will leave you._

_**You **_**are**_** my life Jason!**_

_**Hey Guys! Hope you love this chapter as well.**_

_**I will do the 10th one soon.**_

_**Don't forget to review/comment.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Hazel POV

(Chapter 11)

**_Hazel POV_**

_**F**__rank, I know you aren't a dream._

_**R**__ather I choose my life or I choose you._

_**A**__ choice that I will choose is you._

_**N**__ever I will let you go._

_**K**__ing and Queen we will be like old there was in old times._

_**Frank, you are my life. How could I loose you?**_


	12. Chapter 12: Frank POV

(Chapter 12)

**_Frank POV_**

_**H**__azel, I know I'm new but I still love you._

_**A**__ll the time I see you I turn into a chipmunk._

_**Z**__apping through the sky as an eagle, I will come to you._

_**E**__ven in the dark you look beautiful._

_** Lighting candles on your birthday.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Tyson's POV

**Tyson's POV**

**E**_lla, you are so beautiful that I blush red roses_

**L**_ittle you are, but brave around me_

**L**_ots of love I give to you_

**A** _beautiful Harpy you are_

** I Love You, Ella and I always would!**

**A/N: Sorry guys I couldn't post faster! I was working on other stories as well I had a lot of home work going on! UGH! School! Do anyone of you guys like school? I do, but some times it gets annoying and boring. I had a pop quiz the Monday when school started! Fuck that teacher! (Kidding!) Well, I'm so sorry for talking so long! If you have other people you want me to write about, tell me! I am all ears here! I love you all!**

**- Sunny**


	14. Chapter 14: Ella's POV

**Ella's POV**

_**T**__yson, I think I'm in love_

_**Y**__ou are the one I'm in love with_

_**S**__oon or later I wish to tell you_

_**O**__pening my mind and speaking out loud, but can't_

_**N**__ot only once I tried, I tried a billion of times_

_**I love you!**_

**A/N: Sorry, for not posting quick, but I had projects again and other stories to work on! Please REVIEW!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: Sunny POV

**Author's POV** _(Me Sunny!)_

_**P**ercy, the moment I heard about you I knew you would be awesome,_

_**E**ven when you could be a little trouble sometime,_

_**R**ather I say that you are trouble all time which,_

_**C**auses Aphrodite to come between your love life_

_**Y**ou are the only one who can keep Annabeth safe._

_**J**ason, please keep Piper safe_

_**A**lthough I'm a little jealous but,_

_**S**ince you love her _

_**O**bviously I support your decision,_

_**N**ever let her or me down._

_**L**eo, I love you obviously,_

_**E**very time you make a small joke I laugh,_

_**O**ther then that... keep safe and try to steal Reyna's heart or... you can date me! (Hehe!)_

_**F**rank, you are my big teddy bear,_

_**R**eaching out to everyone who is in harm,_

_**A**re you ever going to ask Hazel out?_

_**N**othing bad would happen,_

_**K**eep Hazel safe!_

_NICO... **YOU ARE MY HUSBAND**!_


	16. Chapter 16: JasonxReyna For Jason Fans!

**A/N: This is for people who likes Jason and Reyna paired up.  
This is dedicated to: PercyJacksonROX Read her stories!**

**Jason POV**

**R**_eyna, you are the first person and last I would love,_

**E**_very time I see the way you stand during a war makes me melt,_

**Y**_ou of all people are the strongest,_

**N**_ever ever letting your bravier go,_

**A**_ll the time I'm with you makes me feel warm and happy,_

**_ I love you, REYNA!_**

**Reyna POV**

_**J**__ason, you are a thousand winds that blow,_

_**A**__lways there when I'm in battle,_

_**S**__ince the minute you came I got closer to you,_

_**O**__pen minded to only you,_

_**N**__ever ever let me go._

_** I love you too!**_

**A/N: Hey guys! All Jason x Piper fans please don't hate me! This is for the people who like Jason and Reyna together! :D If you guys like this I will continue it, but if you don't I will just stop at this! So please do the following and tell your opinion:**

**REVIEW IS YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR COMMENTS FOR THIS PLEASE!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17: Author's Note!

**A/N: This isn't an update! This is an author's note! I was planning to end this! I have done a lot of poems and I think it's enough for now! :D What do you guys think?**


End file.
